The List: Extended Version
by whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: My take on what happened after the events of the South Park season eleven finale "The List".


**The List: Extended Version.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

"Stan, it's been really great hanging out with you again. I feel like you have changed somehow, in a really awesome way.", Wendy admitted, her eyes immediately meeting Stan's.

The raven haired boy felt his heart flutter at the loving words coming from his ex-girlfriend. He was glad to see that Wendy was seeing him in a much positive light after their breakup, even though the circumstances in which they were again on speaking terms hadn't been exactly the greatest.

Stan was overjoyed with the fact that he could speak to Wendy normally again, but he was even more relieved and happy to see that his best friend was okay after finding out the truth about the forged list. Kyle had seemed to take it relatively well, at least for now.

"Yeah well, I guess a lot of things change, don't they?", Stan and Wendy mirrored the smiles on their faces, staring deeply into each other's souls.

And was the moment both of them had been waiting for such a long time.

A long time had passed since Wendy dumped Stan, but neither of them were willing for this moment to go to waste. It was not only the perfect time for them to fix their relationship once again, but also to be much happier and closer to each other than before.

Scooting just a little closer towards the adorable girl in front of him, Stan could feel the butterflies in his stomach going bezerk. His cheeks were starting to flush the faint shade of red, beginning to match the color of his poof ball hat.

_Were they about to finally kiss properly?_

But, before he could even lean in and finally kiss Wendy after such a long time, Stan felt a vomit projectile forming itself in his stomach that had been just waiting to get released out of his insides.

No matter how much Stan had tried his best to keep the disgusting mess of inside him, the nervousness over kissing Wendy got the best of him rather quickly. Unfortunately, instead of his lips landing on Wendy's, a splash of his stomach content soon found its way out of his mouth and landed directly in the face of the raven haired girl.

"BLEURGHHHH."

But him puking on Wendy hadn't been over just yet.

"BLEURGHHHH."

After the second splash of vomit hit Wendy's face, Stan immediately turned around on the spot and coughed out the remainder of the disgusting mess out of his throat. After spitting out the rest of vomit, he quickly glanced over at Wendy, who was still standing on her spot and had a rather surprised facial expression. Her face, gorgeous black locks and a pink beret were all covered in Stan's vomit.

"Ewww Stan, gross!", Wendy shrieked at Stan immediately, using her glove to wipe the vomit off her face.

An immediate expression of guilt spread across Stan's face, as he watched Wendy trying to clean herself up as best as she could.

"Shit Wendy, I'm so, so fucking sorry."

Stan immediately scooted closer to Wendy, using the sleeve of his jacket to clean the vomit out of her black locks. "It's okay Stan, mostly because I have gotten used to it. I know this is the way you express your feelings for me and now I know that you're my boyfriend again. As much as it's disgusting to be covered in your vomit, I frankly don't give a fuck."

The dark haired boy's blue eyes widened in surprise at the not so angry tone in Wendy's voice, mainly because he honestly thought that he had completely fucked up his chance of making up with her and finally kissing her on the lips after such a long time.

But, this wasn't something that he hadn't done before and ironically, Wendy had seemed much less grossed out by being doused in Stan's vomit.

"Well, you did change for the better, but your barfing hasn't.", she replied back sarcastically, using the sleeves of her light purple jacket to wipe off the remaining bits of Stan's vomit off her face.

"I guess that's something that will never change, will it?"

"Mhm, I don't know. It depends on you and how much are you still willing to deal with that shit."

Stan's expression dropped into a smirk, as he listened patiently to Wendy's ramblings. A small smile appeared on his face, before he parted his lips to speak again. "When it comes to you, I can't help myself from throwing up. But, you are crazy if you think that I won't be persistent towards stopping myself from coating you in vomit."

An appreciative smile popped up on Wendy's face. The raven haired girl could tell Stan had changed for the better since their breakup, and seeing just how far he was willing to go and make his best friend feel better made Wendy's heart flutter in her chest. And it also made her think about giving their relationship a second chance.

Because why not?

"So...", Stan began awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck nervously and trying to think of what to say next. Wendy tilted her head to the side, raising her eyebrow curiously. She had a rather calm facial expression, despite being the unfortunate victim to the content from Stan's stomach a few minutes ago. "Thanks for voting me the third cutest boy in the class."

"Well, you can still thank the girls, not me. If it were for me, I would've put you on the number one spot.", Wendy admitted as she took a step closer to her again-boyfriend. Pinching the tip of Stan's nose playfully, a giddy smile remained spread on her face.

Even after being showered in Stan's vomit, that wasn't going to stop her from projecting her true feelings for Stan, even if it meant being covered in his vomit once again. After all, that was something that happened when she had tried to kiss Stan for the very first time in the third grade.

"I still can't believe the girls manipulated the list just so they could get free shoes.", he pondered, taking out a packet of tissues from the pocket of his jacket. He gently wiped away the slightly dried up vomit chunks off Wendy's face and her light purple jacket. The dark haired girl could feel her cheeks flushing pink at Stan's gentle touch.

"Well, I immediately thought something was really off when I saw Clyde on the number one spot. I thought girls were either going to vote you, Token, Craig or Kyle to be the cutest boy in our class."

"And all of this happened just because of their love for shoes?"

"I can't blame them. Dating Clyde for sure meant getting freebies, especially to Bebe. She's definitely going to hear it from me when they release her.", Wendy rolled her eyes at the thought of her blonde best friend threatening her with a gun.

"How are you going to solve this issue with her? If I'm not mistaken, it's not like you have had a fight this big before."

"I guess talking with her about everything will be the best idea, and of course, choosing someone else to take over the list council who would make sure that these fuck ups don't happen again!"

"There you go, you are sufficiently cleaned up. I did my best, hehe.", Stan laughed sheepishly, as he finished cleaning his vomit off Wendy's face.

The raven haired beauty still had a giddy smile on her face, as she took Stan's hands in and interlocked them with hers. "I guess we could give us another try?", she smiled shyly at Stan.

"Yeah, I guess we could. I mean, everything's pretty black and white to me.", he responded back, tightening his grip on Wendy's hands and interlacing their fingers together.

An elated grin spread across Wendy's face as she moved slightly closer to her boyfriend.

Again feeling the nervous sensation forming inside of him, Stan immediately shook off the queasiness and focused all of his attention on Wendy, who was now dangerously close to his lips. The dark haired girl brushed her lips against Stan's for the briefest moment, before she felt Stan letting go of one of her hands and placing his own hand behind her head, pushing it forward and pressing their lips together in a sweet peck.

They stayed like that for the shortest second possible, before Stan decided to try and kiss Wendy even further.

They had never kissed further than a simple peck, but why the hell they couldn't go slightly further this time around? With their relationship re-built, Stan felt a lot more confident when it came to kissing Wendy again, even if it meant swallowing down the disgusting queasy sensation.

Their lips moved together in a tender, slow rhythm. Stan's free hand was placed on Wendy's cheek, while she brought her hand to his waist and pulled him in slightly closer to her. The dark haired couple swapped some giggles and chuckles in between their kisses, before they reluctantly pulled away from each other.

Not even the stale scent of vomit in the air was going to stop them from enjoying their newly re-built relationship.

Smiling like an absolute idiot at Wendy, Stan planted a small and tender peck on cheek, pulling her in into a hug and squeezing her tightly around the shoulders. The dark haired girl giggled at the feeling of her boyfriend squeezing the life out of her, quickly reciprocating the hug.

"Well, does that sparkle with you?", Wendy bit down on her lip, smirking sweetly at her boyfriend.

The raven haired boy immediately mirrored the smirk Wendy had on her face, before clutching onto her arm and leaning in to peck her soft lips again. "Sunshine."


End file.
